


I like you, Sir

by Woohoon (orphan_account)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi Angst, Winkboy, chamsae, chamwink, pinksausages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Woohoon
Summary: Woojin likes his cute professorsomething unexpected happens during the tutorial'Jihoon twitched in his seat as he began to feel something strange in his body. He tried to be as relax as possible for Woojin not to notice.'





	1. Chapter 1

Woojin has always been truthful to his feelings to his professor. He liked him not because he was selected as his assistant for the class but because  he’s in love at first sight. He confessed before but neither accepted nor rejected by him. He was ignored for a short time until things came back to normal like there’s no such thing as confession that happened .

 

Daehwi, that _knows it all_ friend has been telling him to confess again so that he can die in peace if  ever his professor will reject him. So he tried

 

He felt the butterflies in his stomach as the class is about to end. It will be over in 10 minutes and he will be confessing after all the students are gone. “fuck Wooj, relax you can do this. You’ve done this before, right?”. HIs prof, Jihoon, looked so pissed with crossed arms “Okay Mr. Park, care to tell to the class what’s on your mind because you literally said something out loud”. “Oh sh-, did I just talk.? I’m sorry Mr. Park” Woojin said while covering his mouth and he’s bowing to Jihoon and to the class. Saved by the bell, Woojin didn’t have to tell what’s going on him but he can’t erase the fact that he made Prof Jihoon angry.

 

“Fuck you Wooj, Fuck you” Woojin said to himself. “Mr. Park are you done cursing yourself ? because i have to go to my office now and you can finally carry my things. “ I- I’m sorry Sir” Wooj spoke like he’s been caught on something. They walk together and Woojin can’t help to giggle on the fact that he’s taller than his cute little professor. He finds him so adorable and he’s always been fantasizing about Jihoon’s soft plump lips. The way his doe eyes sparkle every time they make eye contact. He smiled from the fact that he’s lucky enough to be his assistant and he can talk to him comfortably whenever they’re outside the school. He didn’t realise he’s staring at him for five minutes until Jihoon spoke “Mr. Park can you just give me my things than being giggly. See yourself, you look weird and creepy”. “I am only like this to you” woojin said back realising he messed up. He pushed Jihoon inside the office tryna not to hear Jihoon’s call. He locked the door before turning to JIhoon gathering all the courage in him before he has to sprint down to the hallways. “I’ve said this before Sir, but I really like you! You have the choice to accept me or to reject me. I will ask you again tomorrow and I hope we’re clear”. Woojin opened the door and started to run but he forgot to tell something, “Oh right, i’m sorry but please do remember you have to tutor me tonight, see ya” he left before Jihoon could say anything.

 

“Woojin hyung! Woojin hyung!, Woojin looked to the direction where the voice was coming and he knows whose voice is that. “ Fuck off, what do you want from me,Hwi? Daehwi rolled his eyes before answering “I’m here to help you, remember? so you will have a tutorial with him. I have a good news for you. Woojin was not surprised at all as he spoke “What? 

"Since Professor can’t drink a lot give this juice to him and guess what? This drink has an effect  to the someone’s body. They said it’s proven and tested. Well, Sungwoon hung said he had a rough time with Daniel last night because of this. Why don’t you try this to professor Jihoon?

Should I? But I know Jihoon for sure he’s gonna be mad at me. He might not forgive me forever. Woojin thought to himself. “Sir Jihoon may be the cutest jigglypuff but he’s scary and he will get mad at me once he found out about this. Just keep it yourself, Hwi” Woojin said. “ Oh C’mon hyung, just consider this as my gift. You can use it anytime possible and don’t forget to shower okay! I have a class now, see ya when i see ya hyung! ” Daehwi gave the bottle to Woojin and ran to his classroom. Woojin blankly stared at the bottle as he head back home.

 

“AHHH! Think Wooj! Think! Don’t risk it!” Woojin put an X mark to the bottle so that no one would ever try to drink it as he put the bottle in the refrigerator. The doorbell rings which means Professor Jihoon is already outside to tutor him.

He opens the door revealing a jigglypuff looking so cute with his pink polo which makes him a little manly. Wooden is ready to be choked “Ya! Woojin-ah what are you looking at? Aren’t you going to welcome me inside?” Jihoon smiles as he removes his shoes and goes inside the small apartment. Jihoon opens the refrigerator only to see nothing but a bottle of water.

“What the fuck? Don’t you have money to buy food? How will I survive teaching your poor ass if you don’t even give me food for dinner?” Jihoon looked so pissed and is trying to calm down. “I- I’ll just buy from the store. Wait a minute Sir”Woojin came back not worrying about anything until he saw Jihoon drinking the bottle he’s trying to hide. “Oh, Im sorry. I was just so thirsty and I wanted to taste something delicious so I drank this. It’s tasty, no wonder why you have something like this”.

Bewildered, Woojin grabbed the drink and put it in the trash before Jihoon could drink it all. “You can’t just drink something from someone’s house, Sir! You can just wait for me to come back home”

“Easy bro, I said I’m sorry. I’ll just buy another one. Let’s just start the lesson” Woojin just want this night to end.“I can’t go home early tonight it’s raining very hard. ugh i hate this” Jihoon protests and Woojin finds it very cute because he was pouting. “You can sleep here if you want to. I can sleep on the floor” Woojin said not thinking twice. He didn’t want Jihoon to go home either.“I’ll just extend your tutorial lesson tonight so that I won’t come here tomorrow” as Jihoon said. Just do the activity on the book and I’ll check for it later once your done.

 

Jihoon twitched in his seat as he began to feel something strange in his body. He tried to be as relax as possible for Woojin not to notice.

 

"Sir, what's wrong?"


	2. Mature content

"Sir, what's wrong?" Woojin asked Jihoon as he was struggling to get up on his seat.

"N-nothing, i need to use the bathroom. Just continue what you're doing" Jihoon gathering all his strength to stand up and walking to the bathroom shakily. Woojin doesn't seem to notice as he was too focused in his work.

 

Jihoon shut the door as soon as he's inside the bathroom and letting himself collapse on the floor. He crawled near the drainage 'cause he too weak enough to jerk on the toilet bowl. He began to unbuckle his belt and unbotton his pants successfully despite his shaking hands. He groaned when he unzips slowly "uh , what the hell is happening to me" as he feels the pleasure by just removing his undergarments. It felt so good and so nice when his dick was set free from his underwear. He was shocked by the erection he's having and the precum was flowing on the floor "Fuck, why do I have to do this here?". He lie his head to the wall getting ready as he was about to jerk off the strange feeling, his weak hand on his dick and the other covering his mouth not wanting to make a sound. He started to move his hand and the pleasure comes after.

"Aaah mmmmm"  He's near on cumming so he begsn to move his hands faster tho he's struggling when the door opens revealing a figure filled with shocked face. 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin is too pre occupied answering a very hard problem that is in the book. He's wondering how can someone be able to make a problem that only geniuses can solve? He lift up his head not wanting to read the problem for the 10th time when he noticed Jihoon still gone for he didn't know how long so he stand up to store grab some food and drinks that he bought for them to eat later. As he's organizing things when he remembered the drink his professor drank when he's gone. He's eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

"What the fuck! No wonder why he's struggling to stand up earlier! I didn't know that drink would really have an effect." Woojin's face was full of shock began to ran to the bathroom. He heard a loud moan so he hesitates to go inside but the moan becomes to ring in his mind and he didn't know what to do. He tried to open the door _he didn't l_ _ock it_ and so he goes inside. To his huge shock he saw his professor facing the wall, pants down trying to cover his mouth but still making a noise as he feels the pleasure.

 

Jihoon lift up his head and Woojin met his eyes full of lust. Jihoon wanted to stop but he's cumming and he's too late as his student is already watching him. "Get ahhh o- mmmfff ahh" jihoon wasn't able to finish his words when both of his hands were hold against the wall by Woojin's left hand. "Sir, let me help you do the job" he whispered and began to touch his dick in a very fast movement. "Sto- AHHHHHHHHH" Jihoon couldn't hold the noise as his cum splash on the wall and pleasure was too much for him. 

 

 

"I'm sorry"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time and I'm a terrible writer forgive me. :(
> 
> hope you like the first chapter
> 
> it has chapter 2 but i'm still learning how to use ao3 :(


End file.
